


it's magic

by demlips



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Witch AU, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demlips/pseuds/demlips
Summary: started as a oneshot on my tumblr @multipunk but I'm continuing it hereFinn can do unexplainable things.  Poe comes around and explains.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

    Finn wouldn’t necessarily say that he was panicking, but there was a faint alarm bell ringing in the back of his mind.  He had walked into his apartment, grocery bags in hand, and immediately noticed something was off. _Maybe he had left a window open?_ He rounded the corner of his entryway, not bothering to kick off his shoes.  Finn crept slowly, back against the wall, heart beating loudly against his ribs.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw a quick flash of movement that startled him so much that he dropped his groceries and let out a shrill scream.

   A warm chuckle caused him to whip his head around in the opposite direction.  He shrieked again.  There, sitting peacefully with his legs crossed on Finn’s couch, was a man.  He was comfortably settled back into the worn leather cushions, smirking at Finn with a somewhat amused expression on his face.  Thick dark hair sat upon his head, with a scruffy beard on his chiseled jaw, complimenting his tanned skin.  His dark brown eyes silently observed Finn from his place on the couch.  He wore a strange leather jacket, a white V-neck shirt, and a pair of dark jeans.  He was quite handsome.  Finn gulped, pressing further into the wall. 

“Wh-who are you?” he asked, voice shaking with fear. 

    His cat, Toby, scampered across the wooded floors and past Finn’s feet, leaping onto the couch and settling in the mysterious intruder’s lap. So that had been the movement he had seen moments ago. (Toby loved jumping on and off the kitchen counter.)  Amazed and somewhat appalled, Finn watched, mouth agape, as the strange man started to pet his purring cat. 

“The name’s Poe.  I take it that you’re Finn, and this,” he paused, petting the elated cat again, “is Toby.  Weird, I thought he didn’t like strangers.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

    Finn just blinked.

“How… how do you know my name?  And how did you get in?” he asked, voice slightly stronger and more forceful. 

    Slowly, he slid along the wall and towards his cellphone, which he had left on the counter when he went shopping.  Poe’s eyes flicked to the counter, and, seeing the phone, grunted slightly.

“Ah, ah, ah.” he tutted, flicking his wrist.  He muttered something and the phone flew through the air and into his hand.  Finn’s jaw dropped.

“How did you-”

“Oh Finn.  You know how I did it.  Because you can do it too, can’t you?  That’s why I’m here.  I want to help you.  Can’t have you calling the police on me.” Poe stated with a small smile, placing a disgruntled Toby on the nearest couch cushion and slowly standing up, palms facing outward in an attempt to seem less threatening.

    Finn had been trying very hard to pretend he was normal for the past year.  Ever since his last birthday, when he turned 20, he had been able to do certain unexplainable… things.  He had been cooking himself some birthday chili, his favorite food, and had become immensely frustrated with how it was turning out.  It was too watery, in his opinion, and nothing he did made it any better.  In a final act of frustration he had slammed his fist on the nearby counter, starling Toby, but what happened next was even more startling.  The pot of chili had exploded all over the kitchen, coating not only Finn but every thing within a few feet of the stovetop. 

    He had tried to write it off as an accident, reasoning with himself as he cleaned his kitchen as best as he could.  The vibrations from his fist hitting the countertop had disrupted the pot, he told himself.  It was nothing but an extremely unfortunate incident. 

    A part of him knew this to be false.  As the weeks went on he noticed that if he focused very hard, he could do other things.  He could move small objects, make things levitate, and sometimes he could even sense how Toby was feeling. 

    Now nearly a year had passed and Finn was just trying to live his life without alerting anyone that he was a freak. Finn didn’t have any family, no one to explain what was happening to him, so he just accepted that he had to keep it under wraps.  He had been very successful, he thought, but there was Poe, able to do the same things that he could, knowing things about him that he shouldn’t know. 

“I might pass out.” Finn said weakly.  Poe’s eyes widened.

“Finn, I know this is a lot, but I came to tell you that you aren’t alone.  This thing you can feel, the ‘powers’ that you posses, they have a name.  It’s called the Force.  You’re a witch, Finn.  You and Toby connect so easily because he’s your familiar.  If you let me teach you, you’ll be able to do unbelievable things.” Poe gushed, slowly coming to stand and put his hands on Finn’s shoulders.

    A year ago, Finn would’ve called the police, told Poe he was crazy, and probably fainted in his own home.  But after the year he had, after the things he had seen, he just had one question.

“Did you really have to scare me?”

    Poe chuckled, clapping Finn on the back. 

“I have a bit of a thing for the dramatic.  Sorry, buddy.” he apologized, walking back to the couch to resume loving on Toby. 

“You could still totally be a crazy person, waiting to chop me up, or just somebody trying to put me in an institution for being insane.” Finn said cautiously, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.  He noticed yet again that Poe had no problem making himself at home in Finn’s humble apartment.

“I could,” smirked Poe, “but won’t it be so much fun to stick around and find out?’”


	2. Chapter 2

Finn thought that maybe there was something a little wrong with him.  ‘ _Twenty minutes ago, I discovered that a stranger had broken into my house, was waiting for me to come home so we could talk about a thing he calls “the Force” which is basically magic, and I just say, “oh okay, I see now Mr. Intruder, no big deal” and just let him settle in on the couch? And I don’t even call the police?’_ he thought.  Ridiculous.  Yet there he was.  His emotions were starting to shift from numb shock and complacence to incredulous disbelief.  The Force? Really?

                But he knew it was true despite himself.  How else could he explain the things he could do?  The levitation, the mental connection with his cat Toby (who, apparently, was his “familiar”), even the exploding chili.  This… Force, it was real, and if Poe said he could help him learn how to use it, then he was going to listen. 

                Speaking of Poe, the extremely handsome man was still busy being enthralled by Toby on the couch.  He had let Finn sit and absorb the situation as best he could, deciding to occupy himself in the meantime.  Finn stood from his place on the old wood floors and advanced tentatively towards the couch.  He reached out to pet Toby, too, grimacing awkwardly at Poe in an attempt at on open smile. 

“How did you find out about me?  And how did you know that Toby _usually_ ,” he stopped to glare at the purring white cat, “doesn’t like strangers?  And— “

                Poe held up a hand to stop the line of questioning, his fingers calloused from physical labor.  Finn melted just a tad.

“One at a time, buddy.” He chuckled. “I found out about you nearly a year ago, when the leader of my coven felt a disturbance in the Force.  Priestess Organa said there was a new Force-sensitive witch coming into their powers, and since then we’ve been trying to find you.  Every time you used the Force, we got a little closer.  I knew about Toby because, and don’t freak out because it gets a bit weird here, I was assigned to follow you for a month or so.”

                Finn froze, eyes rising to meet Poe’s in faint horror. 

“Before you get too upset, I can explain why I did it!” Poe hastened. “We had to know if you would fall to the Dark Side, or if you were more drawn to the Light.  There are two sides to the Force that are constantly battling, which causes a kind of chaotic harmony.  The Dark Side is full of evil and destruction, and the Light Side is based in peace and happiness.  Our coven, the Resistance- it’s our job to keep the Dark Side in check.  It was our hope that you could join us in the light, but we had to know for sure.” Poe explained, almost pleading with Finn. 

“And as to your next question, which I’m sure is ‘How did you get in,’ the answer is magic of course.” Poe smirked, holding up his palm and producing a key seemingly from nowhere.

 Finn just nodded slowly, taking everything in.  The magic itself didn’t startle him, just the ease with which Poe executed it.  It had taken Finn two months to be able to cause a spoon to levitate.  Here Poe was conjuring objects out of nothingness.  It was starting to get dark out, so he flicked on a lamp next to Poe with the Force and moved to close the blinds on a nearby window.

“So… I’m not part of the Dark Side?” Finn asked anxiously when he was done, running a hand through his short curly hair. 

“No, buddy.  At least, we don’t think so.  You would’ve gotten a visit from the First Order if you were.  They’re the Dark coven we defend the world against.  I hate to say it but they’ve been following you, too.  I moved in to talk to you now because they were getting closer.” said Poe grimly.  Finn gulped. 

“O-okay.  Well, I suppose my next question is: am I going to be part of this… Resistance?” asked Finn, slumping onto the cushion on the other side of Toby, who meowed and started cleaning his ivory fur.  Poe gave him an earnest look, his dark eyes and thick lashes admittedly a tad distracting.  Finn could almost smell him, like old leather and woodsy cologne.

“I really, really hope so.  If you’re interested, I can take you back to home base, and you can meet Priestess Organa.  She’ll be able to tell where you truly belong, the Light or the Dark.  And from there we can see if you’ve got what it takes to be one of us.” He smirked, shifting to fix a challenging look on Finn.

                He was beginning to get comfortable around Poe, despite his better judgement, so he smirked back.  If Toby trusted him, he would be a fool not to agree.

“In case you’re wondering, I’ve been called the most powerful Force-user in the Resistance.  Besides Rey, maybe, but she doesn’t like to use magic.” Noting Finn’s confused look, Poe’s expression softened and he put a hand on the other man’s shoulder.  “Hey, don’t worry buddy.  Eventually all of this will make sense.  Just give it time.”

                Part of Finn was still _somewhat_ cautious that this was all a scam, but a bigger part of him felt how right it was and smiled back at Poe.  Toby had managed to slip into a deep sleep and snuggled into Poe’s side.  Finn’s heart lurched at the sight and he blushed at the Resistance man’s intent look.  He had tried very hard to make friends during his first year in the city, and eventually had just given up.  He was freshly eighteen, aging out of the adoption/foster care system, and his social skills weren’t bad by any means, but they were rusty.  Then after his twenty-third birthday, he stopped socializing altogether.  He couldn’t risk anyone learning his secret, and so he resigned himself to the company of his only friend: Toby.

                Suddenly, something occurred to him.

“Poe, do you have a familiar?” Finn asked curiously.

“Yeah.” Poe smiled. “And I love him very much.  He’s a small mutt, not sure what breeds, named him BB-8--long story--and he’s kind of excitable.  Smartest dog I know, I tell ya.”

                Poe’s eyes were alight in a way that made Finn’s stomach churn.  _Ohhhh no,_ he thought, _I cannot have a crush on this guy.  Not yet. Not when so much is happening._   But it was futile.  Poe was the most attractive man he had ever seen and he admitted that to himself.

“So.  Buddy.  You wanna go meet the Priestess?  She’s intimidating at first but once she knows she can trust you, she’s like a mother.” Poe said. 

Finn had never had a mother.  Not really.  He was interested to see what that felt like, and a little apprehensive.  Putting aside all the nerves and mental warnings, he grabbed Toby’s carrier and put him inside, getting minimal refusal from the sleepy animal.  He always felt better in new situations with his best friend at his side, and Toby was one of the few cats he had encountered that wasn’t displeased with new places (just people).  Poe gave them both a warm smile, and he watched as Finn slipped on a thin jacket and some beat up Converse. 

He nodded at Poe when he was ready, and they stepped out of Finn’s apartment into the slight chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so excited that I went ahead and wrote another chapter. so uhhh, hope ya like it :)  
> also comments fuel my existence so if you leave one I will be so elated :D  
> talk to me on tumblr @multipunk

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) come be my friend on tumblr @multipunk


End file.
